


A Push in the Right Direction

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Time, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Push in the Right Direction

"Damn, Kingsley's got a fine arse," Harry said a little too loudly as he downed his third pint of the night. 

Ron nudged him with his shoulder, but Harry continued talking. "You should see the trousers he wears in training."

"I do see them, Harry," Ron muttered. "I'm in training with you. Me? I like some curves, hair you can bury your face in as you—"

"Oh, me too." Harry's eyes drifted across the room to where Kingsley was in an animated discussion with tall, dark, and snarky. How many times had he imagined running his fingers through that hair?

~*~

"He's watching you again." They both looked over to the table where Potter and Weasley were drinking themselves stupid.

Well, stupider. 

"He's obsessed," Severus said frowning. "He's acting as if he wants us to be friends. Can you imagine?"

Kingsley was looking at him, dark eyes twinkling. "Perhaps more than that."

"You don't honestly believe that?" Severus said incredulously, as much as he wanted to believe it himself. 

"I honestly do." Kingsley put a hand on Severus's shoulder, face completely serious. "Don't you want to find out?"

He turned his head and caught Harry staring at him.

"Go!" Kingsley said.

~*~

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed as Severus approached the table. "Have a seat."

"Potter." Severus couldn't help but fall back on the more comfortable appellation but he noticed the brightness in Harry's eyes dim just a little. "Harry, I should say." With that, they brightened once more and Severus knew Kingsley hadn't been pulling his leg.

As he pulled out a chair, Weasley jumped to his feet. "I need to see Kingsley about something from today's training," he said hurriedly and fled.

"Am I going to scare you off as well, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and grinned. "Not in this lifetime, Professor."

~*~

Severus smirked and decided to test the waters. "Kingsley has told me something very interesting, Harry. Are you able to imagine what that might be?"

Harry drained his pint, his cheeks even redder than they had been a moment before. "That I want in your pants?" Severus choked on his drink. He hadn't anticipated Harry would be so…direct. 

Suddenly Harry's face fell. "Did I say that out loud?" he whispered. 

"You did."

"Oh, God." Harry stood, flustered. "I'd better go. I'm sorry, Professor."

Reaching out to catch his wrist, Severus stood as well. "Nothing to be sorry for, Harry."

~*~

Harry tried to look away, but Severus took his chin in his hand and turned it toward him.

"Fortunately for both of us I have a very large bed."

"Don't tease me, Professor." His face was the picture of dejection. 

"For Merlin's sake, call me Severus," he replied, exasperated. "Now, we shall go back to my chambers and you can 'get in my pants' all you like."

Harry narrowed his eyes and poked Severus in the chest. "Are you taking advantage of me because I'm drunk?" 

"Are you too drunk to decide whether this is what you want?" Severus asked.

~*~

"Nope."

"Then I am taking advantage of you because I want to fuck you."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. "Oh, God, you said 'fuck'." 

"I shall say it many more times during the act itself." Severus grasped his elbow, steering them toward the door. 

"See you in training Monday, Auror Potter," Kingsley called out, grinning like a fool, as they walked by.

"Damn, he's got a fine arse," Harry murmured as they left the pub.

"That he does," Severus said, pulling him close to Apparate them back to Hogwarts. "However, it's yours I'm interested in fucking."

_"Fuck."_


End file.
